


A Cowboy's Coffee Shop and a Samurai's Eyes

by Yaoi_Lover91



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hanzo Blushes Easily, Hanzo is a Sucker for Jesse's Flirting, Happy Ending, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler - Freeform, Jesse McCree is a Cheesy Little Shit, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Lover91/pseuds/Yaoi_Lover91
Summary: Jesse McCree works at the Overwatch Cafe along with some of his friends, and it bores him. His manager Winston would rather sleep in his office(at home specifically) and his assistant manager Gabriel Reyes would rather flirt with his boyfriend from behind the counter than do actual work. Sure his co-workers are fun and all, but it's not until a certain dark eyed beautiful Japanese man starts becoming a regular customer does his job get interesting. He's pining hard for his gorgeous samurai customer, but does Hanzo feel the same way?





	1. Jesse Finds His Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fanfiction I decided to write just for fun when the idea came to mind. My writing isn't that good, but I like this piece of writing more than the last one. I liked the idea, and I swear I tried. Please tell me if there are any editing mistakes and enjoy this fluff thing I wrote to heal you from the last one I made. Thank you for reading :)

Jesse McCree woke up that morning with a small groan, cussing softly as the sunlight seeped through the window and into his room. He woke up about ten minutes before his alarm was supposed to wake him, so after a moment of contemplation he figured he should get a head start on the day. He shut off his alarm before it could go off and beep loudly, getting up and stretching out to remove the stiffness from sleep out of his muscles and joints. He let out a small grunt as his bones popped and cracked, relieving some of the tension from his body. He opened his small closet and grabbed his work clothes which consisted of jeans and a button up black shirt. The apron was still missing from his work atire, which he knew he would get at work. He always left it in the cafe, not bothering to bring it back home when he was just going to return the next day. He worked a lot at the small coffee shop, but his pay check was pretty fair so he didn't really mind. All of the employees got paid a good amount, considering how well the coffee shop actually did and since there were so little of them. But what kind of coffee shop needs many employees? Not any that he's ever heard of.

He brought his clothes into the bathroom, taking a quick lukewarm shower to wake himself up some more. He stepped out after thoroughly washing his hair and body, drying off and getting changed before brushing out his messy long brown hair that framed his face perfectly.

After several more minutes of getting ready, he threw on his more southern style boots and grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys to his apartment before heading out and locking the door behind him before he left the smaller apartment building. Jesse was thankful that his place of work, the Overwatch Cafe, was only a small walking distance from his home, which was just a mere few blocks away. He stepped into the small shop after arriving, hearing the small ring of the bell above the door that indicates that a customer just walked in. He walked behing the counter and was greeted by a tall, darker man, which was the assistant manager, Gabriel Reyes.

"I'm 'ere now, boss number two. Did ya miss me?" The southern man said with a flashy grin, grabbing his apron and tying it around himself.

The older man glared at him slightly, his slightly cold gaze causing Jesse to stiffen a little bit. Gabriel let out a small grunt, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're early for once, McCree. That's odd for you." He said in his deep voice, a small smile tugging at his lips as he glanced at the door to see his not-so-secret boyfriend, Jack Morrison, walk in and step behing the counter to join the two workers. Jack pressed a gentle kiss to Gabriel's cheek, a small smile curling on his lips as the two greeted each other with small shared kisses and hushed flirts. Jesse watched the two from the corner of his eyes, a small frustrated sigh escaping his lips as he waited for the other employes to show up.

' _How can a man like Gabriel Reyes find someone to love him like Jack and I can't even find someone_?' Jesse thought to himself with a small frown adorning his features until Lena Oxton walked in through the shop doors, seemingly to show up right on time to distract Jesse. The girl was naturally bright and bubbly, always wearing some sort of neon and brightly colored leggings with a bunch of different flashy pins and buttons decorated along the top of her apron to at least make her work uniform a little more her style. Her short brown hair suited her well along with her accent and she would definitely be Jesse's type if she wasn't into girls, and if he wasn't into guys more than he was into girls. Though, Lena was a girl he could easily confide in, one of his close friends no doubt. Her personality and creativity lead her to be the latte artist of the cafe, and she was good at it. Really good. Sometimes Jesse got jealous over how much the main manager Winston and Gabriel admired her, but he had too much pride to admit that.

"You know, your staring at them only makes you look creepy." Lena said with a slight grin, pulling Jesse out of his thoughts.

Jesse sighed loudly and stood up some more, not slouching as much anymore. "Sorry, darlin'. But look, 'ow can someone like Gabriel find love like that and I can't even flirt with a stranger without being rejected? This really ain't fair."

"Someone's bitter," Lena giggled, wrapping a comforting arm around Jesse's shoulder gently. "But hey, a lot of people walk in this shop every day, love. Who knows, you could find someone to catch your attention. Promise. If you can't find someone, I'd be happy to set you up on a blind date. I know plenty of folks who are as desperate as you." she teased, obviously meaning no real harm in her words.

"That's kind of ya, but I ain't interested in goin' on a blind date. I don't know what the appeal of it is." Jesse let out a small chuckle, continuing to talk to Lena for several minutes before watching their first regular customer walk in, Angela Ziegler, who also happened to be one of Jesse's close friends. even though Jesse himself was the lone wolf type, he liked the company of his friends, and it made him at least somewhat happy to see his friends go to the coffee shop just because he was there. It made him feel wanted and somewhat loved, and god was that a good feeling to him.

"Hey, pretty lady. Long day of work today?" Jesse asked with a smile, leaning against the counter as he asked for Lena to make Angela's usual soy latte.

Angela nodded and ran her fingers through her hair, letting out an exhausted sigh. "Yes. I swear I can't stand my work days sometimes. I mean, working at the hospital is fun and all, but I have no breaks or time to myself. Besides, when I actually get the chance to spend time with Fareeha and go on a date, which we haven't done in  _months_ , I always end up getting paged back to the E.R. It's as if they don't want me having a social life or something." She ranted, clearly frustrated by the whole thing, though smiling and thanking Lena as she handed Angela her drink.

"Well shucks, darlin'. Seems like ya oughta take a vacation. I'd cover for ya if I could but I don't have the brains or patience to be a surgeon, and that's why I ain't one." Jesse chuckled and offered Angela a sympathetic smile, patting her back gently from behind the counter. The pair talked for a while before Gabriel had to pull him away, putting him back to work. He watched Angela leave, waving at her as she did so.

"Where's Winston anyhow? Shouldn't he of all people be here?" He asked, arching a brow slightly as he crossed his arms and watched as Lena bounced around, filling out orders from the new customers and making their drinks quickly.

"Where the hell do you think? Staying at home again. That's why we shouldn't have left someone like him in charge." Gabriel responded with his usual deep frown, cleaning up the occasional fallen empty cups around the floor that Lena dropped during her bouncing around.

"I see." Jesse muttured under his breath, going back to work as more customers piled in.

 

 

The work day seemed to go by smoothly, Lena quickly making drinks and drawing on the cups with a bold black sharpie as Jesse simply filled out orders and made the more simpler drinks for the more easy going customers, playfully rolling his eyes at Lena's shenanigans. It started dying down later in the afternoon, with a few customers here and their ordering some pastries and drinks for their lunch breaks. Jesse leaned against the counter, placing his head in his hand and zoning out until one particular customer caught his eye. He watched as the muscular Japanese man walked through the doors, his long and dark hair slicked back into a small ponytail and his dark blue dragon tattoo standing out prominently on his arm through the black tank top he was wearing. Though he didn't notice any of that at first. What he did notice were his _eyes_. So dark and beautiful. He just wanted to get lost in them and stare at them forever. Though of course, he'd seem weird and Lena would surely make fun of him for it for ages. He wanted to act cool in front of this really overly attractive man. Jesse felt his face heat up at the attractive man that just entered the doors, causing him to shake his head slightly and softly clear his throat as he stood up straight once more.

"Howdy," Jesse greeted with a small grin, picking up a sharpie to jot down his order. "Welcome to the Overwatch Cafe. What would ya like to order?" he said, reciting the memorized line perfectly despite him screaming on the inside to try to ask him out, though he didn't know him at all.

"Oh, hello. I would like a simple green tea please. Nothing else." The stranger responded softly, taking out his wallet to pay.

' _Fuck_ ,' Jesse thought to himself, freezing for a moment. " _Even his voice is fuckin' beautiful._ "

He stared at the Japanese man for a few moments before blinking, clearing his thoat slightly. "Oh, yes. Okay." He said with a small pink blush on his cheeks, filling out his order and watching Lena quickly make it and pour it into a cup, handing it to Jesse so he could write on his cup. 

"What's your name, samurai?" He asked with a small grin, lightly biting the inside of his cheek as he slowly began to flirt with the customer. The man blushed slightly at the nickname, putting his wallet away. "It's Hanzo. Hanzo Shimada. What about you, mister?" Hanzo responded, watching Jesse write something down on the cup, something that was much longer than his actual name.

"The name's Jesse McCree, pretty boy. I'd love to chat more with ya, sweetpea, but I gotta get back to work. I hope to see ya again." Jesse responded with a small wink, letting out a small breath of air as he slid down the counter to hide away.

"Smooth, cowboy. Real smooth." Lena giggled and croutched besides him, teasing him for a little while.

 

Hanzo took his drink from Jesse gently, holding his breath as their hands lightly touched. As if the quiet Japanese man didn't think the southern man was attractive enough already the second he walked in, but then he just had to start flirting. He tried to contain the blush on his cheeks, not wanting to draw too much attention to the light red hue on his cheeks. He glanced at Jesse one last time before walking to one of the seats in the coffee shop, sitting and looking down at his cup to see what was written on it.

Under his name on the top of the cup, written in bold black sharpie, was one simle phrase that made Hanzo let out a small snort and smile brightly at how cheesy it was.

" _Did you go to bed early last night? From the looks of it, you got your beauty sleep._ "


	2. The Samurai Returns

Jesse headed back to work the next day, a little later than he had previously. He walked into the shop, Lena already there and Gabriel and Jack already kissing and flirting with each other, wrapped up in each other's arms. Angela was there as well, chatting with Lena for what seemed like a while.

"You're late, Jesse." A voice said from tucked away in the Employees Only room, one that he hasn't heard in a while.

"Er, sorry, Winston. I mean,  _boss_." Jesse responded, his tone of voice changing into a slightly resistant tone towards the end. He didn't like calling Winston his "boss" since he was nearly never there. He'd rather call Gabriel his boss, and he's always busy making out with Jack behind the counter, but at least he bothers to show up.

"Howdy there, cowboy." Lena said with a grin, moving closer towards him along with Angela. Angela began talking about work and her relationship with Fareeha, Lena listening intently and chiming in occasionally to add onto the conversation. Jesse listened to them as he put his apron on, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes gently as he stood by his place at the cash register, setting up his stuff for work and saying goodbye to Angela as she left after a little while.

"McCree," A gruff voice said from the backroom, gathering more cups to restock them. The deep voice clearly belonged to Gabriel. "Winston wants you to work the night shift and close up later. Lena did it yesterday. It's your turn."

Jesse let out a small groan, rubbing his temples gently. "But why can't he do it himself? Lord knows that he hasn't been 'ere in a while."

"Because he said so. Don't ask me why he's not doing it himself, but I'm busy tonight, and Lena's going on a date."

"Alright, alright. Now don't ya get too snappy. I'll lock up tonight." Jesse agreed with a hesitant nod, letting out a frustrated sigh as he began his work day properly now, taking down orders and making simple coffees and teas. He didn't care about his customers all that much, but he still filled out the orders along with Lena perfectly. He looked up as the small bell on the door rang again, glancing over towards the door with his face lighting up as he saw Hazo walk in. He moved over towards where he was and leaned against the counter.

"Hey there, samurai. Didn't think I'd see ya in here again so soon." Jesse greeted him with a smile, feeling his heart beat loudly in his chest. He was already crushing so hard on this new Japanese customer and he didn't even know who he was or anything about him besides his name. The name that he couldn't get out of his head.  _Hanzo Shimada_. A beautiful name that suits a beautiful man with beautiful eyes and a beautiful-

Jesse really needed to stop thinking of him before he was tempted to kiss him, or flirt more, or do anything else. He couldn't tell Hanzo that he was already attracted to him. He'd seem weird or creepy or something bad if he told him. It was better if he kept it to himself.

Lena snapped her fingers in Jesse's face to pull him out of his thoughts about the Japanese man, causing him to stand up straight and get flustered slightly. Lena giggled and introduced herself to Hanzo, smiling brightly and nudging Jesse gently with her elbow. "Go get em', tiger." She whispered to him with a small smirk and a wink, walking over to the cash register to continue making the customers' orders.

"So, what can I get ya, pretty boy?" Jesse asked Hanzo after watching Lena for a few brief moments, smiling warmly at the Japanese man as he grabbed his notepad again.

"Same thing as yesterday please." Hanzo responded, paying for his tea again with a small smile on his face, his smile highlighting his beautiful facial features.

Jesse's heart beat even faster for this man as he made his tea.

"Oh, mister Jesse, I read your cup yesterday by the way." Hanzo said, leaning against the counter and admiring Jesse's form as he made Hanzo's drink. He had to admit, his body was perfectly shaped, full of muscles that he wanted all to himself. Hanzo blushed brightly at the thought and took a deep breath, feeling his heart beat fast for the southern man.

"Did ya really, sweetpea? What did ya think?" Jesse responded with a small hum, tapping his foot slightly as he bit his lip at Hanzo's words.

"Yes. I thought it was sweet. Very corny, but sweet. Do you do that to all of your customers?"

"Um, nah. You're one of the only ones, darlin'." 

"Are you trying to get my attention, cowboy?"

Jesse let out a small laugh, finishing making Hanzo's drink and writing on the cup once more. "I guess ya can say that."

"Well, I do enjoy the gesture. It's very kind of you." Hanzo smiled brighter, taking the cup and thanking Jesse with a small hum, reading to see what the cup would say this time.

" _You don't need keys to drive me crazy._ " 

Hanzo rolled his eyes playfully with a large grin on his face, sitting down in the same spot he sat yesterday and began to drink his tea, this time pulling out a book and reading it quietly. This went on for a little while until Jesse realized Hanzo didn't leave, staying until all customers, as well as employees had left.

"Uh, Hanzo, ya know that it's closing time, right?" Jesse asked, walking from behind the counter and over towards Hanzo.

"Hm? Yes, I know. I just wanted to spend some time with you by myself. I figured if you're going to write me notes on cups every time I order my tea, I may as well get to know you better." Hanzo responded, flashing Jesse that smile that made the southern man's heart melt. "So, tell me some things about you, Jesse McCree."

This lasted for two hours more until Jesse really had to close up shop, learning everything about Hanzo and Hanzo learning everything about him as they could within the small amount of time they had together. Jesse and Hanzo walked home together, thankfully going in the same direction. But unfortunately for Jesse, his apartment building came first and he had to leave his lovely Hanzo.

"Well, have a good night, huckleberry." Jesse said with a grin and a small wave when they arrived at the front door of the apartment building.

"Yes, have a good night, mister Jesse. Oh, and before I forget," Hanzo said and took a step closer to Jesse, not getting too close to him but close enough where they could share the same air. Jesse stared deeply into Hanzo's beautiful dark eyes, his breath hitching in his throat slightly as he stared at him, feeling him close, though wishing they could be even closer. Hanzo took a small breath of air before he spoke again.

"You don't need keys to drive me crazy." Hanzo said and smirked slightly, parting and walking away towards the direction of his own apartment.

Jesse walked into his apartment with his heart beating fast, a darkened red hue on his cheeks. That night, Jesse could not stop thinking of the Japanese man with the beautiful eyes, Hanzo Shimada. The Hanzo Shimada he began to love.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanzo continued coming into the coffee shop for two weeks, Jesse always writing him cheesy pick up lines on his cups. Though Hanzo won't admit it, he secretly cuts out those sections of the cups just so he could reread them and smile. It was cute really, but no one would know besides him and his brother Genji, who would always tease him about it. Hanzo was far too embarrassed to tell Jesse, or even make a move. 

Though as Hanzo continued to come more often, Jesse actually started  _volunteering_ to work later and lock up so he and Hanzo could spend some alone time together. Even though Hanzo could almost never stay the whole day because of work purposes, he always came back at night if he knew Jesse would be there, often by the southern man writing "come back tonight, I'm working late again," on Hanzo's cup right underneath a new pickup line. Honestly, Hanzo wondered where Jesse got these all from. He was a man of many mysteries, that's for sure. 

"Hanzo, are ya coming back to the shop tonight?" A familiar voice snapped Hanzo out of his trance from reading the new cup he received, which read:

" _If God made anything more beautiful than you, I'm sure he'd keep it for himself_."

"Hm? Oh yes, I will be coming by again later." Hanzo responded with a nod, going over to his usual seat in the small coffee shop as he continued to read the sentence on his cup over and over. From her spot behind the counter, Lena grinned slightly and raised an eyebrow at Jesse, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

"Oh? Having special alone time with the hot samurai guy, are we? How's that going for you, love? Is he into you yet?" She let out a small laugh, looking between Hanzo and Jesse's matching blush that stood out on their cheeks. "You're so in love with him that it hurts. Why don't you just give him your number, and ask him out? It's not that big of a deal. It's obvious you two like each other."

Jesse sighed as his friend spoke, clearly a little frustrated. "I'm tryin', darlin'. I really am. But it's difficult for me. I ain't never met a man as beautiful as him."

"Ha, okay. Whatever you say, love." Lena winked, crossing her arms and walking out of the counter. "I'm just going to the bathroom, don't worry." Lena said and put her hands up defensively, turning and walking towards Hanzo. 

 _'A horrible liar.'_  Jesse thought, though not chasing after her to make a scene. 

"Hey, Hanzo. I know we've only talked a few times, but I'm really close with Jesse over there, and I was just wondering, what do you think of his little cup messages? Do you want him to stop? Is it alright with you? I just gotta know. For his sake, not mine so I can tease him." Lena said to the Japanese man with a large grin, lightly biting on the inside of her cheek. 

Hanzo looked up at her, a small smile forming on his lips as he let out a soft chuckle. "Well, I think they are lovely. A kind gesture, no doubt. But, please do not tell him this, but I like it when he does that. I like it a lot. And, now I am pretty certain that I like  _him_  a lot." Hanson confessed, sighing and glancing at Jesse briefly before looking back up at the smiling girl. 

"No worries, love. I won't tell him. But I will give you a teeny tiny hint. You're going to be quite the happy camper I'm sure." Lena responded with a small grin, waving goodbye as she hopped back over the counter. 

"No offense, darlin', but yer a horrible liar." Jesse laughed out, crossing his arms over his chest. Lena nodded, leaning against the counter. "Yeah, yeah. I get that a lot. But I was just asking him a small question."

Jesse raised an eyebrow, a now small frown tugging at his lip slightly. "What did you ask 'im? Nothin' bad I hope, right?" Lena only shook her head with a soft giggle. "I'm not telling. Find out for yourself, cowboy."

Now Jesse was curious, and it was paining him. He scowled slightly at Lena, glancing over at Hanzo who had a faint blush remaining on his cheeks, most likely from his talk with Lena. Oh, Jesse was going to find out the answer somehow.

 

A few hours passed, the coffee shop getting a fewer amount of customers, most likely because it was Saturday. Weekdays were the best for business, most likely because people had the most work those days. Now if Jesse had worked somewhere else, like a mall, he'd be swarmed by people. He simply sighed and tapped his fingers on the counter top. He didn't really mind a lack of people. Normally he'd be sort of happy if there weren't as many people. Less people meant less people to serve, and less people meant less peole who pronounced the drinks' names wrong and less who were the bossy and rude type. Plus even less people who were in a hurry. Those types of people were by far the worst customers to Jesse, and those types made it imposible for them to order. Even though Jesse should be happy at the break he had beside's a few quick walk in customers, he wasn't. Most likely because Hanzo had to leave because of work. Apparently, Hanzo was a part time instructor for different types of jujitsu and was the best in town no doubt. Apparently, he was also pretty good with a bow and sometimes tought down at the practice range. Jesse loved that. His work was as fierce as his eyes, and it also explains where all of his muscles came from that made Jesse swoon. But apparently, he and Hanzo had more in common than he originally thought. Jesse was good with a gun, something his father had taught him growing up, and it sided with Hanzo's bow perfectly. They were also both runaways after coming out, Hanzo having to travel a little farther than Jesse from his home in Japan. Of course, Hanzo's brother followed him. Honestly, you could give Jesse a ten page essay plus a pop quiz on Hanzo's life and he'd get a one hundred on both of them. He was starting to think he knew Hanzo as well as himself. It wasn't any different for Hanzo either. He knew Jesse's life like the back of his hand, and it would come in handy during their deep conversations. They both loved that even after a couple of weeks, they know each other so well that they may as well be best friends. Though Hanzo and Jesse both wanted more, but they couldn't tell each other that. Not only did they just meet not that long ago, but they didn't want to seem deserate. If the both of them didn't think like that, they would be probably kissing every day by now.

Jesse liked to imagine that sometimes; how close him and Hanzo could be, his arms around the Japanese man's slightly smaller waist, and them just kissing. Those were good thoughts, ones that helped him pass the time when his job got too boring. Though Lena would catch on due to the slight pink color on his cheeks, and she would just make fun of him for the rest of the day. Even though he loves her like a sister, sometimes he could just push her off of a high bridge. He wouldn't do that though, of course. 

Lena stared at Jesse for a little while, walking over to him and grabbing his shoulders gently, shaking him out of his trance with a small laugh. "Howdy, cowboy. Might wanna snap out of it before Gabriel gets his tongue out of Jack's mouth and yells at you." She smiled at him sweetly, taking her hands off of his shoulders and leaning against the counter.

"I can hear you, Lena!" Gabriel shouted from the Employees Only room, causing Lena to let out a small snort. 

"I was right." She muttered to Jesse, a large grin on her face. "Sorry, Gabe!~" She yelled back with a hum, moving away from Jesse to clean up around the cafe.

 

A few hours passed and Jesse was left alone at the cafe, staring between the clock and the door as he waited for Hanzo. It was only a few more minutes until a somewhat frustrated Hanzo walked through the door, the small bell ringing which caught Jesse's attention.

"'Ey there, samurai. Long day today?" Jesse greeted with a small hum, going over to where Hanzo stood by the counter.

"Hello, Jesse. How are you?" Hanzo responded, trying to remove the frown from his face.

Jesse shook his head. "You know how I'm doin' already, darlin'. We go over this every night. What's important is how you're doing. Ya look stressed."

Hanzo grew slightly flustered as Jesse pointed out his attitude, shaking his head slightly. "I am fine, Jesse. My brother just makes me stressed sometimes."

"What happened?" Jesse asked and moved closer towards the Japanese man, getting a little too close but neither of them seemed to care.

"It is nothing really. My brother is just trying to get into contact with my father so he can see me again."

"Oh darlin'," Jesse frowned and pulled Hanzo into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I know you're not all too fond of your folks. You're afraid of them, aren't ya?" Hanzo nodded and hugged Jesse back, closing his eyes and burying his face into the taller man's shoulder. Jesse let out a soft sigh and placed a small, gentle kiss on top of Hanzo's head. "I know what'll cheer you up, sugar plum. Lemme get ya some tea and we can talk it out, okay?" Hanzo nodded at Jesse's words, parting from him with a faint blush so that Jesse could make him his usual tea. Jesse gave Hanzo a small smile as he began to write on his cup, handing it to Hanzo so he could see what it said.

' _If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'U' and 'I' together_.  _If stars would fall everytime I would think of you, the sky would soon be empty.'_  


Two pick up lines, just above Jesse's phone number with a small note that said, " _I forgot to give this to you before. Figured if I'd be saying all this to you on cups I may as well do it over text too_." Cute. Hanzo blushed bright red and looked back up at Jesse from his cup.

"Lil' better?" Jesse asked with a small smile, going out from behind the counter to go closer to Hanzo.

Hanzo nodded, pulling Jesse into another hug. "Thank you." He muttered, causing Jesse to smile brightly and bring his arms gently around the smaller man's waist.

"No problem, darlin'. Anything for you." Jesse responded softly, letting Hanzo go eventually as they continued to talk for another hour. Much to his dissapointment, Jesse had to lock up eventually, which meant he and Hanzo had to part ways soon. Jesse locked up everything, shutting off all of the lights before they began to walk towards Jesse's apartment building.

"Oh, um, Hanzo, I really needed to ask you something..but it's alright if ya say no. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. It's just that I've been admirin' ya for a while now and all, so what I'm tryin' to say is I like ya a lot. So, would ya like to go on a date with me eventually." Jesse said out of nowhere, shyly rubbing the back of his head with a small blush covering his cheekbones and ears.

Hanzo stared at Jesse for a few moments, a small smile forming on his lips as he took a step closer to the taller man.

"I figured as much, Jesse. By the time you wrote on my third cup of tea a few weeks ago, I figured it was no longer a kind gesture. If we're being honest, I have liked you for quite some time too. I adored your charm, and it drew me to you."

"So what're you saying, samurai?"

"I am saying yes to your offer, cowboy."

Jesse smiled brightly and pulled Hanzo into another embrace.

"That's the best answer ya coulda' given me, darlin.'" He hummed and pressed a small kiss onto one of Hanzo's cheeks.

"Hey, Jesse?"

"Yeah, sugar?"

"Say another pickup line to me, please."

Jesse let out a chuckle and nodded. "Well, darlin', you must be a damn good ninja, because ya snuck into my heart."

Hanzo smiled at that, letting out a small chuckle of his own before parting from the embrace slightly and looking up at Jesse briefly, pulling on his shirt collar gently and bringing him into a chaste kiss. Jesse could feel the butterflies in his stomach slowly fade away, leaving nothing but a warm feeling of happiness in its place. Hanzo removed his lips from Jesse's and let out a small sigh, running his finger's lightly through the other one's brown hair. 

"Jesse? One more thing, please."

"Anything for you, darlin'."

"Would you please stay with me tonight?"

Jesse had never agreed to anything faster in his life. He nodded so fast to Hanzo's offer that it almost gave him whiplash. So there he was, walking to Hanzo's apartment, hand in hand with the man of his dreams, his samurai.

_How in the world had Jesse McCree gotten so lucky?_

Gabriel could have his sweet relationship with Jack. Jesse had his own partner now, so there was nothing to feel jealous of. He has never fallen for anyone more in his life. Who knew that Jesse would fall in love, in his cowboy coffee shop, over a samurai's eyes?

Neither of them could deny that this was the happiest they've been in a long time.

 


	4. Epilogue: Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter isn't really important. Just an epilogue that takes place years in the future. You don't have to read this if you don't want to. I jut did this for fun. Enjoy and thank you for reading :)

Jesse woke up to the windows opened wide, sunlight illuminating the room. He turned himself over, feeling a warm presence behind him. He smiled slightly, admiring the way the sunlight caught Hanzo's sleeping face perfectly. Everything about him was gorgeous, and Jesse thought there wasn't a flaw on him. Sure, he had some scars across his back and thighs and such, but he didn't care. He loved every single part of Hanzo, inside and out. They had been dating for about four years now, the both of them moving on to bigger and better things. They had both moved into an actual house together rather than an apartment, and it was comfortable for them. Even though they both loved each other dearly, they, like any other couple, got into some fights. Some were worse than others, some were over in a matter of seconds due to them both not being able to stay angry at each other. Jesse was very affectionate, hugging and kissing Hanzo whenever he could, not to mention drop another pickup line and a string of apologies in between kisses after they had an argument. What wasn't expected was that Hanzo was very affectionate too. Maybe not as much as Jesse, but just enough as to where he could barely even look at Jesse without smiling and planting a small kiss onto his cheek. It was nice, the way they loved each other. They balanced each other out well.

Sometimes it was hard. Despite Hanzo's tough demeanor, he had occasional bad anxiety that would often take some time to console him. He also had little bouts of sadness that would take over him, most likely due to his past, but Hanzo always had Jesse's full support. Jesse used to be like that too, but he's gotten over it. He was strong for Hanzo, helping him in any way he knew how due to his experience with it. Hanzo wasn't opposed to attention like that on those types of days. He'd often convince Jesse to stay in bed with him so he could nuzzle against his chest and hold him tightly. He knew with Jesse there, he'd get better. That was a good feeling, a feeling that took over all of his anxieties and sadness. Jesse was always there for him and he couldn't be happier, and neither could Jesse.

Jesse placed small, gentle kissed on top of his boyfriend's head, hearing him stir away besides him. Jesse smiled and ran his fingers through Hanzo's messy hair. "Mornin', darlin'. How did ya sleep?"

Hanzo blinked his eyes open, letting out a small groan before nuzzling against Jesse's chest. "Well, I have slept better before.." He responded softly, looking up at Jesse who only continued to play with his hair.

"Nightmare again, sugar? Wanna talk about it?"

Hanzo shook his head, releasing Jesse from his hold as he slowly sat up and stretched. "I am fine. I do not want to bother you. It did not last long anyways. Not with you here beside me."

Jesse smiled and sat up as well, kissing his boyfriend sweetly. Hanzo kissed him back for a few moments, cupping his cheeks lightly before parting. "I am going to go brush my teeth. Do not to anything stupid while I am gone." He chuckled standing up and walking into the bathroom.

"Aw, darlin', since when have I ever done somethin' stupid?" Jesse responded from the bedroom, a large grin on his face. Hanzo didn't respond, but the southern man assumed that he was rolling his eyes. He soon got out of bed and went into the bathroom, brushing his teeth along with his boyfriend. 

Hanzo rinsed out his mouth, spitting out the water and drying off his mouth with a small towel. "And here I thought you didn't know what hygiene was." He simply said, a small chuckle coming from behind the towel. 

"Haha, yer real funny there, sugar." Jesse replied sarcastically once he finished brushing his teeth and rinsing out his mouth. "So, darlin', since I know yer big on the hygiene thing and since I finished brushing my teeth, can I kiss ya now?" Jesse knew that Hanzo liked things to be clean. He learned that over their years of dating. If Jesse had left a whiskey bottle out from a night of drinking, Hanzo would have a fit and pout for a while until he cleaned their entire living space. Jesse thought he was crazy, but he loved it. 

"Hm, I don't know," Hanzo said with a sly grin.  "Why don't you convince me?"

Jesse rolled his eyes, yet leaned in and kissed Hanzo anyways. He knew Hanzo by now, he never needed much convincing when it came to kissing Jesse. In fact, he didn't even need convincing. One kiss and he was Jesse's. 

Jesse pecked Hanzo's lips a few more times before kissing all along his face, making Hanzo giggle and squirm and try to get away. 

"Jesse!" Hanzo spoke between giggles. "Jesse, stop! I have to make breakfast now!"

Jesse placed one more kiss to his temple before releasing him, letting Hanzo go into the kitchen. He didn't follow him, which was not like him at all. Instead, he walked back into the bedroom, going into the drawer and pulling out a small velvet box. He wanted to wait, but he really couldn't. Jesse was an impatient man, and he wanted to have Hanzo for himself more than ever. He was going to do it tonight, he decided.

Over ten minutes passed and Hanzo had called Jesse in for breakfast, which the man walked in happily. They ate in a somewhat comfortable silence, some chatter and flirts from Jesse's end here or there but otherwise nothing. Hanzo had said he was going to work, and he got dressed quickly. He wished his boyfriend goodbye with one last kiss, then he left. Just what Jesse wanted. He spent all day setting everything up, buying a bunch of roses and lillies and placing them in vases. He wanted to spread petals, but Hanzo would get on his case about the mess later. He had candles and lit them minutes before Hanzo had gotten home, and turned off the lights. He tucked himself in the kitchen, clutching the velvet box gently in a hand. 

Hanzo unlocked the door to their house, stepping inside of it and calling for Jesse. He took off his shoes and placed them neatly by the door. He glanced around the house, finally noticing the dim candle light. 

"Jesse?" Hanzo asked softly, walking over where the candles were. 

Jesse emerged from his spot in the kitchen, walking over to Hanzo and lightly taking his hands in his own, kissing over his knuckles before dropping onto one knee and pulling out the box. Hanzo stood with a confused look on his face, staring down at Jesse with the eyes the southern man oh so loved. 

"Hanzo, we've been dating for a few years now, and I've loved ya so much ever since I first laid my eyes on ya. I fell in love with yer eyes first, then as we grew closer I started to love every part of ya. I don't know how you feel, and I'm not even sure you'll say yes, but I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without ya, samurai. So, will ya marry me, Hanzo Shimada?"

Hanzo _cried._ And Hanzo never cries. It may have only been some tears streaming down his cheeks, but he was still crying. That was something only Jesse could make him do, in a good way of course. Hanzo could feel Jesse staring at him, nibbling his lower lip in anticipation to see what Hanzo would say. 

Hanzo nodded quickly, biting his lip and kneeling by Jesse to kiss him sweetly. Jesse smiled against his lips, parting from him to place the ring on his left hand gently. It was nothing fancy, just a simple gold band, but Hanzo was greatful. He loved the ring as much as he loved Jesse. The couple hugged, staying wrapped in each other's arms for as long as they could while Jesse whispered sweet words into his ear. 

Hanzo loved his cowboy dearly, and he knew that Jesse loved his samurai just the same. 


End file.
